Eyes
by MewVanilla567
Summary: When Kisshu and Ichigo aren't on the same page about their feelings, heartbreak prevails. Can a certain emerasld-haired alien get back his Konkeo-Chan before it's too late? I DO NOT OWN TMM! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO REIKO YOSHIDA AND MIA IKUMI!
1. Heartbreak Prevails, Triumph Appears

Eyes

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about the pots of gold that were Kisshu's eyes. They mesmerized her, could make her believe anything he said. It had been three months since the battle with Deep Blue, and two since Aoyoma-kun had dumped her for some English girl. 'What a great way to thank me for saving his life!' she thought. It had hurt at first, but her best friend, Zakuro, helped her through it. Kisshu also came back from his planet to form an alliance with the Mew-Mews, but Ichigo feared that wasn't the only reason he came back. He had been spending an alarming amount of time with Mint, and all the kisses and other gestures of affection towards Ichigo had stopped after he had come back. He used to tell her he loved her all the time. He had died for her! But she had taken it all for granted, and now she had lost it. She decided to tell him what she thought of him. She needed Kisshu, and she wanted Kisshu to need her again, too.

Kisshu was writing about him and Ichigo, of what he could never have. He knew better than to hope she loved him, so he hung around with Mint most of the time. Truth be told, he couldn't STAND the girl! Zakuro was the only one who knew that he loved Ichigo, but he had begged her not to tell Ichigo, he would only be hurt again. Zakuro had tried to say something, but he had cut her off. He wished he would have listened! What if she was going to tell him Ichigo loved him, too? His heart ached at that thought, so he shook his head as though to clear it. When he finally had snapped out of it, Mint was standing behind him smiling widely.

"Hi!"

she said gleefully. He avoided her eye as he replied with an emotionless 'hello'. The stupid girl didn't seem to notice he didn't want her around, but as he was thinking that, her soft lips were upon his, tasting mildly of blueberry. He shoved her away, but she just kissed him again. He shoved her again, growled, and summoned his dragon swords for good measure. He laid them across his lap and continued again to write. Obviously, the stupid thing didn't catch on even then, and kissed him again. That's when Ichigo walked in. she stopped dead in the door, tears running down her face when she saw Mint on his lips. He looked at her. She plucked the girl up by her dress and calmly set her down on Kisshu's bed, then led Kisshu away to her quarters.

"Ichigo, I…"

she stopped him dead when her hand collided with the side of his face.

"How could you!"

she yelled.

"Ichigo, it was Mint! I was writing and then she came in and kissed me! I shoved her, she did it again. I shoved her again and summoned dragon swords, she did it again and then you walked in."

said Kisshu, looking hurt. He got up and left. When he found Mint still in his room, he literally threw her out of his door and locked it and began to write again, but this time the page was stained with tears from the beautiful golden eyes Ichigo loved so much when he didn't even know it.

Kisshu sought out Zakuro for help, but when he did find her, she was talking with a crying Ichigo.

"Come on in, I was just about to go get you"

Called Zakuro. He flushed red a bit that she had seen him and walked in slowly. He sat down next to Ichigo, but she moved to the other side of Zakuro. Zakuro sighed and murmured something he didn't catch to Ichigo. She turned towards Kisshu and did something amazing, she kissed him. And he kissed her back. He had wanted this for so long, and it seemed so short-lived. But she pulled away, crying.

"Consider this a Good-Bye kiss. I'm leaving Tokyo so you can be with Mint because I can't stand to see you with her, Kish. I LOVE YOU, but it's apparently too late. Good luck."

With that, she picked up a suitcase and slammed the door behind her. The emerald haired Cyniclon began to break down and all of a sudden regretted ever saying Mint's name.

"Go get her, she's not gone yet."

Said Zakuro. He nodded and took off running, calling her name frantically. He got tired of running and teleported to various places around Tokyo she might have been, only to find her saying god bye to Moe and Miwa, her best friends, in the park. He floated down, not caring that they saw him.

"You're the one who did something weird to us that day we got rejected by Ich's bosses!"

cried Miwa.

"Be quiet and listen."

He said curtly. The annoying girls stepped in front of their friend in a protective motion and wouldn't move. Ichigo told them to move because he was a friend, and they reluctantly obeyed.

"Mew Ichigo, listen to me and listen well. I LOVE YOU! I never liked Mint, I just tried to because I thought that you still hated me and I didn't want to have that same heartbreak as before I left. When we fought, it hurt so much to see Pai and Tart try so hard to annihilate you girls, I considered you all friends. But you, Ichigo! I could never stop thinking about you! I saved you multiple times in a realistic way, not Blue Knight style. That tree hugger was always too perfect, and the instant I met him I knew he would be Deep Blue's host in this world. At that time I hadn't been honest with my feelings about you with even myself, let alone my friends! Please, Ichigo. Give ME a chance! I DIED for you! That tree hugger almost died WITH you! If you don't believe me now and you still want to leave then go ahead, I only want you to be happy."

'Those EYES!' she thought, looking deeply in to them. Her facial expression softened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering,

"Anyone who will come down and look all over Tokyo for me, explain that he loves me in a five minute long speech in one breath and doesn't even know if I'll stay either way isn't lying when he says he loves me."

Kisshu beamed at the girl and kissed her, while Moe and Miwa smiled at them, giggling while they kissed. Ichigo, blushing, pulled away when she remembered their presence. Kisshu smiled at her and said,

"I love you so much, Koneko-Chan"

"I love you too, Kish, and that won't change."


	2. Forgiven

Eyes-2

MV: Hello again! As I promised, here is a chappie in Mint's POV and her opinion on the situation, Though It will be only like, less than half as long as my usual chappies. Sorryz!

Mint: Is this really necessary?

MV: I don't make promises I can't keep, Mint.

Ryou: Shut up you bi…

MV: Biscuit eaters!

Ryou: *Mutters* Yeah, that's what I was going to say.

MV: ON WITH THE STORY!

I looked at Kish and Ichigo in the park with Miwa and Moe beside them in shock. I thought he loved me! I really did! I..I loved him. What did I do wrong?

"Kisshu!"

Why, oh why did I just call him! HE'S COMING! Oh gosh!

"What, Mint." He said without any emotion.

"W-why? I l-lo-love y-you!" I began to break down and crumple to the ground. He looked at me, slightly sympathetic, although it was a hint mocking. Why would he be mocking me in a moment like this?

"Well, this is how I felt during the battles. How Ichigo felt earlier today. I feel bad for you, but I don't love you, Mint. I tried to so I wouldn't get hurt again, but I couldn't love you. I'm sorry."

He walked away, left me on the ground, broken down. I saw Ichigo approaching and I looked away, tears streaming down quickly.

"Hey Mint, over here." She murmured

"What, come to rub him in my face? He already did that on his own, thanks."

"Nonsense, Mint! You are still want of my closest friends! I was never mad at you! Resentment, a little bit. But we never will stop being friends unless you want to."

I smiled at the pink Mew in gratitude and replied, "I would never want to stop being any of you guys' friend. Thank you for understanding. I'm gonna go home now, do you want to come for dinner?" I smiled at her some more and she nodded. She said good-bye to Miwa, Moe and Kish and we set off to my house. I still loved the green-haired alien, but he would never be worth losing any of my friends over, especially Ichigo.


End file.
